


Reincarnate

by anothercreativedaydreamer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercreativedaydreamer/pseuds/anothercreativedaydreamer
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR FFXV KINGSGLAIVE SPOILERS.LuNyx Reincarnation/Soulmate thingoIt's a little short for my liking but anyways, here take it.





	

The first time they ever met was in the 1940's. Back then, their names were Stella and Nick. Stella was a nurse and Nick was a soldier. Nick being badly wounded in battle, was sent back to a hospital in London. Thats where he met Stella. He was captivated by her beauty from the moment his eyes landed on her. He looked forward to seeing her everyday. Stella was quite taken by him too and got all giddy when she had to check in on him next. He promised that when he was better and when the war ended, that he would take her out dancing. She humbly accepted. Alas; bad things happen to good people. Nick died from natural causes while hiding in a bunker for the night along with other soldiers. And Stella drowned in an underground train station. A bomb landed,busted a water pipe and flooded it. Coincidently; on the same evening. 

* * *

 

The next time the pair met, it was in the 1990's. Their names hadn't changed either, but for a stage name, Nick went by Nyx. He thought it sounded edgy and cool. Nyx was a vocalist for a local grunge band. Stella, was just a girl that happened to be there to support her brother's band, which were on before Nyx's. He had spotted her out way before he even took the stage, how could he not? He knew beauty when he saw it. Their eyes met and there was something about each other they couldn't quite place. There was just something about them... After his band had performed, he trailed after her and made a move. She gave him a look over once again and it was back to a hotel room where they fucked. Stella left her number for Nyx; he made a mental note to call her one of these days. Again, they were separated. Nyx died from an accidental drug overdose. Fortunately; Stella lived but only until the early 2000's. She happened to be inside the tower when it collapsed. 

* * *

 

The pair met for the third time. The year was unknown. Their names changed to Nyx and Luna now. Nyx was a Kingsglaive and Luna was an Oracle. He was her bodyguard while she was staying in Insomnia. Nyx was strictly told to protect her. Not to look,not to listen and not to think. That all went down the drain when she approached him that one evening. They got along like a house on fire. There was just something about each other that sparked some familiarity. After some grave circumstances, they were to be separated again. Nyx fulfilled his duty by protecting her and the city. The cost of corse, was his own life. Luna survived but died a few months down the track, the cost too, was her life.

* * *

 

 When the pair happen to cross paths again, the year is 2017. Their names never did change again.. Luna walked around the local supermarket, shopping trolley full to the brim of important items. She stopped in an isle to read her shopping list and just let go of the handle on the trolley. So caught up in reading, she didn't notice the shopping trolley speeding away from her. In a panic, she chased after the runaway trolley. Nyx happened to be walking around into that isle and his head being lost in the clouds, failed to notice the oncoming trolley. There was a huge metal clang and both trolleys were now on their sides, food and other items mixed together and seeping over the floor. Luna stopped metres from him and regained her breathe.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologised. "It was an accident! I swear it!"

 

Nyx's eyes widened, he was instantly captivated, by her beauty and voice.

 

"It's alright," He assured her. ",I believe you"

 

Her eyes widened when her eyes landed on him, like him too, she was captivated. They felt this connection, as if they've met before. Funny how things are.

 

"I'm Nyx," He introduced himself. ",Nyx Ulric"

 

"My name is Luna," She smiled. ",It's nice to meet you Nyx Ulric"

 

It was fate this time round. It was the right time,the right day,the right year and the right place. Their souls would finally be together, for at least once in their lives. ;)


End file.
